


Me gustas two

by actualsatan



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Jinhwan, Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Jinnie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, rushed ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can we fuck him?”<br/>Hanbin stood behind Bobby, watching Jinhwan preform Gfriend’s Me Gustas Tu. He leant in close and asked the question with a pleading voice, right in Bobby’s ear, causing his dick to twitch.<br/>“Mind reader,” Bobby shot back, grinning as he placed one arm around Hanbin’s shoulders.<br/>“Can he stay a girl?” Hanbin replied and Bobby laughed.<br/>“That's my plan,” he said and Hanbin grinned and nodded as they waited for Jinhwan to finish his performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Me gustas two

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write a threesome and I think it went pretty well. Do please leave feedback.

Jinhwan was a little uncomfortable with still being dressed in the dress and the blonde wig as they left for the hotel, but he wasn't exactly stupid and he had already figured out double B’s motive for keeping him in the attire. He wasn't against it even though he was pretty tired after the concert. But he could definitely read the two better than they thought, and he could, most of the times, use that to his advantage. But this time he was sure he didn't have anything to say. Not that he did mind, he always loved the attention the two gave him.  
He was proven right as usual, as soon as they arrived to their room he was pulled close by Hanbin, and his lips was roughly attacked by Hanbin’s hungry mouth.  
“Jinnie,” Bobby’s deep voice groaned behind him and he was pressed closer to Hanbin by Bobby pressing close to his back. He could feel the taller boys’ hard ons press against his hip and ass and he grabbed onto Hanbin’s shirt, not having realized how worked up they already were. It made him a little proud.  
Hanbin broke the kiss but Bobby wasn't slow on turning Jinhwan around, stealing the kiss from Hanbin, as Hanbin's hands traced his body, fingertips brushing down on his bare thighs. A shiver went down his body as he was being toyed around by the two younger boys.  
Hanbin's hands hitched up the hem of his skirt, groaning displeased as he found that Jinhwan was still wearing the black shorts underneath. With impatient fingers he started to tug them down a couple of inches, leaving them clinging onto Jinhwan’s hips way to low, exposing his hips. He pressed himself closer to Jinhwan’s back, grinding against his ass as he traced the older boy's hips with his fingers.  
“Jinnie,” Hanbin purred in Jinhwan's ear as he slipped one hand down his shorts, giving the half hard bulge in his briefs a gentle squeeze.  
Jinhwan moaned softly into Bobby’s mouth, who took the opportunity to loosely wrap a hand around Jinhwan's neck.  
“Are you gonna be a good girl for us, Jinnie?” Hanbin asked and gave Jinhwan's growing erection another squeeze.  
Another small moan left Jinhwan's lips and he clutched onto Bobby’s hips, gasping as Bobby pulled back, looking down at him with a satisfied smirk painting his face.  
“We're gonna take so good care of you, Jinnie,” Bobby purred, his voice dripping with sex.  
“You better,” Jinhwan replied in a voice that was brighter than his normal voice. Bobby had to bite back a moan and Hanbin pressed his lips close to Jinhwan's ear, hidden under layers of blonde wig hair.  
“Is that really how you speak to your oppas?” He whispered, his voice darker than it normally was. Jinhwan should've guessed. He tried to turn around and face Hanbin straight on, but Hanbin caught his wrists and held him still, as Bobby slid his hand down to grope Jinhwan's flat chest, rubbing his left nipple through the white fabric of his dress. Then he continued down, getting down on his knees.  
“I'm gonna eat your pussy so good, Jinnie,” Bobby practically moaned from the floor as he lifted the skirt of the dress and disappeared in under it. Jinhwan wanted to grab his hair but Hanbin still held his wrists in a firm grip.  
Bobby licked his length through the fabric of his shorts and underwear at the same time as Hanbin somehow managed to get through the blonde hair to latch onto Jinhwan's neck with his plump lips. Jinhwan sucked in air harshly, a tiny moan escaping his lips.  
Bobby took that as an invitation, pulling down Jinhwan's shorts and underwear in one go.  
“You should've worn prettier underwear than this, Jinnie,” Bobby said, his breath ghosting over Jinhwan's exposed dick. He was so close that Jinhwan could feel his lips touch his skin when he spoke and he had to use all self control he had to not grind against Bobby’s face even though that was probably what he wanted. Instead he tilted his head to the side so Hanbin got wider access to his neck and Hanbin made a pleased noise as he nibbled on Jinhwan's soft skin.  
Then Bobby took him in his mouth without warning, and a high pitched sound escaped his lips and his hands balled up where they were held in place by Hanbin.  
Jinhwan had had his dick sucked by Bobby before and he loved how skillful the rapper was with his mouth, but this was somehow better than usually. Jinhwan had no idea what it was, it was impossible to pinpoint, but it was something in the way he moved that drove Jinhwan crazy. He couldn't hold back the filthy little sounds in the back of his throat even if he wanted to.  
Hanbin chuckled against his throat, pressing his crotch harder against Jinhwan's ass.  
“Aren't you being _very_ loud, baby girl?” His poisonous voice made Jinhwan's breath hitch and he moaned back his reply.  
“But oppas’ mouths..”  
Both Hanbin and Bobby groaned in their places and Bobby pulled off his dick and stood up in the same movement.  
“I can't handle you, girl,” Bobby purred and backed towards the bed, both Hanbin and Jinhwan watching him as he got down on it. Hanbin followed and let go of Jinhwan to sit down besides Bobby, unbuttoning his jeans.  
“Suck oppa’s cock,” he said with the same poisonous voice and Bobby groaned.  
“Bobby oppa wants to watch,” he continued and Jinhwan hesitated a little in front of Hanbin, glancing at Bobby which made Hanbin stand up and place a hand on Jinhwan's shoulder, forcing him to his knees as he sat down again.  
He got out his cock from his pants and grabbed Jinhwan's head to guide him down, but he didn't reach his cock until Bobby's hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  
“What?” Hanbin asked Bobby, sounding slightly annoyed, Jinhwan glancing up at the two.  
“I want to fuck her as she chokes on your cock,” Bobby said with a grin and Hanbin cracked up in a smirk, grabbing Jinhwan's upper arm, pulling him to his feet. Jinhwan loved how roughly he was being treated and his ass was already anticipating the coming breach, his dick twitching at the thought of it. Bobby grabbed his wrist and pulled him down onto the bed before he took off his shirt and unbuttoned his jeans. Hanbin handed him a bottle of lube and he positioned himself behind Jinhwan, placing him on all fours, grinding against his ass, rubbing his cock between the others ass cheeks. Hanbin also got on the bed, standing on his knees in front of Jinhwan, his cock proudly erected outside of his pants. He didn't hesitate, he grabbed onto the back of Jinhwan's head and forced his cock into his mouth.  
“Suck oppa properly now,” he groaned as he watched Bobby slick himself up. He flipped the skirt up on Jinhwan's back, exposing his plush ass, and then without much warning he lined up and pushed all the way in one slick movement, stopping once fully inside. Jinhwan groaned in pain around Hanbin's cock, focusing on sucking it and relaxing his ass. Jinhwan was a pro at taking cock though so he rocked back against Bobby barely half a minute later, having already adjusted to being filled up.  
Bobby didn't hold back. He grabbed Jinhwan's hips hard enough to bruise him, and then rather than starting to fuck him, he started to rock Jinhwan's body between himself and Hanbin, the motion being swift and flawless. Jinhwan moaned around Hanbin's cock, closing his eyes as he was still focusing on sucking Hanbin properly.  
He gagged as Bobby got rougher, Hanbin's moans filling the room over Jinhwan's muffled ones. Bobby was never very loud, and Jinhwan thanked heaven for that because Bobby's voice was a gift from the gods and he was sure that he could probably get him off by just using his voice.  
As he gagged again, Hanbin's moans got more exaggerated and they both knew he was reaching his limits and Bobby roughly pulled Jinhwan off of his cock, earning a series of displeased sounds.  
“Bobby,” Hanbin whined once he regained his ability to speak, watching as Bobby was almost completely still inside of Jinhwan's ass.  
“I was just about to come,” he grunted and Bobby chuckled.  
“I know, baby. But I think Jinnie needs to take _both_ oppas before I can say she's been a good girl…” Bobby's voice was mischievous and he gave a tiny but forceful thrust right into Jinhwan's prostate, causing him to get down on his elbows once he didn't have Hanbin holding him up.  
Then Bobby shifted them, pulling Jinhwan’s ass close to his hips, and then he laid down on his back, having Jinhwan on top of him.  
“Come on Hanbin, slick up.”  
Hanbin didn't hesitate at all. He slicked himself up, watching Jinhwan breathe hard, hiding his face behind his hands.  
“Hanbin placed his hands on each of Jinhwan's thighs, spreading his legs and folding him half over himself as he lined up besides Bobby's cock.  
“Are you gonna make those sweet little noises of yours, Jinnie?” He asked as he pressed his head against Jinhwan's already filled entrance. He didn't breach it though and Jinhwan surely did sound, almost desperate and he he grabbed onto Hanbin's wrist with one hand. He had never been double penetrated before but now when he we about to it was all he ever wanted  
“Please oppa, enter me,” he blurted out and Hanbin didn't hesitate. He pushed in alongside Bobby, causing Jinhwan to cry out the filthiest moan either of them he heard. He arched his back and his entire body shivered as he accommodated to the feeling of having two cocks in his ass rather than one. Bobby made small, deep sounds in his ear and he thought he was going to pass out from pleasure.  
“Oh my god,” he choked out.  
“Are you okay?” Hanbin sounded almost concerned as he hovered above Jinhwan and Bobby.  
“God yes, f-fuck me oppa,” he moaned and rocked his hips, causing both boys to moan out loud.  
Bobby's hands grabbed his hips again and started to guide his movements as they fucked him slowly. Jinhwan could probably place this on the top of his list of best sex ever and he didn't shut up for a second.  
Hanbin reached down to kiss Bobby over Jinhwan's shoulder and he took that opportunity to clench hard around both boys cocks, causing them to moan into each other's mouths and Jinhwan gasped for air and tried to choke back his own voice.  
“I'm gonna come,” he announced breathlessly after having been fucked for a few minutes.  
Hanbin and Bobby reached for Jinhwan’s cock at the same time, stroking it together in the rhythm of their penetration and Jinhwan couldn't hold back even if he had wanted to.  
He came, his ejaculation so hard it his him in the face and on the chest, his back arched as he nearly screamed out “oppa”. His hands clutched and unclutched against Hanbin's hip and the cover underneath them, and his ass did the same thing, squeezing the two cocks so hard he could feel every inch inside of him. Both boys moaned and sped up a little, fucking Jinhwan faster through his orgasm.  
Once ha had stopped coming it was double B’s turn. They climaxed almost exactly at the same time, pushing in deep inside of the older boy, releasing there as their hips snapped, causing Jinhwan's softening cock to twitch.  
Hanbin collapsed on top of the two, breathing hard in Jinhwan's left ear, Bobby doing the same in the right side.  
Hanbin pulled out first, still holding Jinhwan's trembling legs in position as Bobby also pulled out, letting Jinhwan close up before he removed the tip of his cock and Hanbin let his legs down. Hanbin also, very carefully, removed the blonde wig from Jinhwan's head, gently stroking his hair. One of Bobby's hands shot up to massage his scalp as he came down after the intense sex.  
Hanbin got up and undressed, getting a bottle of water from the table, drinking a bit as he watched Bobby and Jinhwan sit up. They all drank and got undressed and Bobby and Hanbin went to take a shower. Jinhwan was going to do the same after but he was exhausted and when the two younger boys came out 20 minutes later he was asleep on the bed. He had dropped the cumstained dress on the floor and then slipped down under the covers of the bed and fallen asleep naked and spent. Hanbin and Bobby let him sleep, because he _did_ deserve it after all.


End file.
